The present invention relates to a roller with a plurality of barrels or segments located axially adjacent each other. Axes of rotation of the individual barrels can be positioned independently.
EP 0 141 189 B1 describes a film roller with several barrels, whose axes of rotation can be adjusted parallel with each other by means of eccentric displacement devices.
DE 11 32 934 B1 discloses an ink duct without a vibrating roller and with a divided transfer roller. The shafts of the transfer roller segments are supported on a support bearing arranged between the barrels.
The object of the present invention is based on producing a roller.
In accordance with the present invention, this object is attained by providing a roller having a plurality of axially adjacent barrels. A position of an axis of rotation of at least one barrel can be set independently of the position of the axis of rotation of a second barrel. At least one support bearing is arranged between the two barrels. This support bearing is adjustable.
The advantages which can be achieved by means of the present invention reside, in particular, in that, with a roller with a multi-part barrel, it is possible to adjust an axis of rotation of at least on barrel independently of an axis of rotation of a second barrel. It is particularly advantageous in this situation that these two axes of rotation can be displaced parallel in respect to each other by a single adjusting device. It is thus possible to reduce assembly and maintenance times and to simplify the adjustment work.
For example, for compensating for sagging of this roller or of an adjoining roller, a support in respect to an ink duct, i.e. in respect to a lateral frame, is provided between the sections. This support can be adjustable. It is possible, by use of this device, to set a changeable opening angle, which is not 180xc2x0, of the axes of rotation of the two barrels.